White wolf in a sea of black
by Kurorozu
Summary: Ok, so this is probably yet another iggyOC fanfiction but however the OC is... an Eraser that actually has a soul. This story, so you don't get confused, would most likely set around after the third book but before the fourth, possibly earlier.
1. Chapter 1

Disguised by buildings, I watch several silhouettes stain the sky, I slowly count in my mind how many there are. My master wants me to kill these avian experiments. He _ordered_ me to destroy them. I heard my collar jingle as my dog tags hit the metal on it. A freaking collar. With tags that stated my name "Rayna" and where to return me "if I'm found". And no, it is not a fashion statement just so you know. Teenagers these days wear crazy things including collars, animal ears, chains, and barely any clothes. No, I'm not like that. I'm "special". My collar is a combination of a tracking device, shock therapy, cold ass iron, and somehow an alarm clock or timer reminding me when to report to my master.

Ha. I remember when I didn't have a master. It's only been a few months with this creep and he's beaten me senseless to "regain my hostility and blood lust to become a proper exterminating experiment". Let me explain for a minute. I'm actually what you would most likely call an Eraser. Yes, an Eraser. A bloodthirsty killing machine. Kind of like a shark but you know, on land and wolfish. I know, I know, I seem to sound like the worst person you'd invite to a dinner or something but I have never been blood thirsty for as long as I remember.

You see, I was created in a place called the School, run by another horrid place called Itex or something like that. My memories fuzzy because you see, I have never visited either places. When I was only a baby, or I guess supposed to be, an older genetic scientist had smuggled me from the School and raised me like his grandchild. I was in fact his true grandchild because his daughter's eggs and son-in-law's sperm were "saved" after they got into a car accident. Maybe that's why I hate cars.

Anyway, my grandfather, heartbroken by the loss of his only relatives saw an opportunity in this new experiment the School was trying: raise an eraser from infancy to adulthood, trying to age it like a normal human. The scientists were curious as to why Erasers grew so fast, probably the canine genes, but they wanted to make one more human like, of course it was only so they could actually teach it how to fight properly with its animalistic instinct. Grandpa didn't really like this idea but hey, when you're desperate, you'll do anything you can.

My grandfather, a scientist who didn't actually test most of the experiments, gladly took this experiment into his own hands. Of course, he wasn't going to hand his grandbaby over to the mad scientists he worked with, certainly not this man my grandfather told me was named Jeb something. I have a bad habit of remembering names. All I remember about Jeb was that he was working on an avian-baby experiment of some sort.

So after he developed me (he incorporated arctic wolf DNA with my genes because he says it was my mothers favorite) he waited patiently for nine months, bought a lovely cabin in the woods in Northern California, close to Oregon, and even bought baby clothes, a crib, bibs, basically all the essentials for a young baby after it comes home. Then he stole me from the lab and left, he was actually very careful and didn't get caught at all.

Grandpa was a kind man, that's what I called him, "grandpa" and he loved it. I filled the void in his heart as he took care of me, homeschooling me, for obvious reasons, he even trained the wolf part of me, he had me change into a wolf as many times a day as I could the I'd run an obstacle course in my wolf form then he'd feed me. As first, it was just changing into a wolf of course. Which hurt a lot. Over the years though, I've become numb to the flesh ripping change from human to wolf and back again. I've got it down so well I've awed people who've accidently seen me, making them think I was magical.

Anyway, that life is over. My grandpa died a few months ago to the hand of my new master. Some crazy rich, insanely fat guy who wants the bird kids stuck in bird cages for him or killed and stuffed to put in his den. Whatever. If he wants them then he'll get them, not that I'm too keen on killing people. I almost killed a rabbit once (almost being the key word, she got away with tons of adrenaline and fear) and I couldn't sleep at all for the next 3 months.

So how will I be able to complete this mission the way that horrid man wants me to do? While questioning my conscience, my body went onto auto pilot and I turned into a sleek white wolf following the bird kids on land quickly, unlike older Erasers I need to be in my wolf form to actually want to chase something like flying experiments.

I dart through alleyways and around buildings, never losing the trail; I could run like this for hours.

Or so I thought. After four hours of the bird kids in flight I didn't lose them until they landed somewhere around where I was currently. Confused by the lost trail I sniff the air, looking for something that might be at least one of their scents.

Slowly and cautiously, I change back into a human and scan my surroundings; I'm not too fond at identifying things while they're in black and white. I'm about a mile or so from the ocean and from what I can see, there's no way to hide, other than a bathroom building. So of course I decide to check it out.

I glance in the mirror in case one came up behind me and attacked. I am the enemy after all, and for some reason I'm on high alert. My light skin and ice blue eyes glow in the dark room. My hair is messed up and looks ghostly white from what I'm guessing is the wolf genetics. Oh well. My clothes look old and torn from being on this hunt.

Anyway, after the mirror glance I remember my objective and when I'm trying to be stealthy in case they know I'm here and that's of course when BZZZZZZ. My stupid master is contacting me to figure out how far I am with getting the bird kids.

GREAT, just great, Now they'll most likely fly off or know I'm here. Fun.

And then it hit me, well more or less a she from what I could tell.

"Maximum Ride?" I guessed after fixing myself, I had another neat ability: I could heal in virtually minutes. It's the only reason I'm still alive with this stupid human. And hopefully it'd keep me alive in a fight I just know is coming.


	2. Chapter 2

My bones sounded like they were cracking loudly as they healed slowly, a few years ago this would've hurt so bad that I would probably cry, and right now, I barely felt it. My "shock therapy" is really making me numb to a lot of pain, which, admittedly, is good in situations like this. I glanced at my ribs; I figured the hit was most likely a roundhouse kick to my ribs.

I dropped my gaze on a light-brown haired girl and she looked back at me. She looked thin, like supermodel thin, which gave me a tip off at the fact she was like that because of Avian DNA. She almost looked fragile. Almost being the key word. I shifted into a defensive position and waited for another lunge, hit or kick.

Our gazes met: hers in a defiant way after she realized I healed almost instantly, mine in most likely a cool dismissive "let-get-this-over-with" way. I took a chance and repeated my question to her, after all, can't be too careful about flying bird kids, "Are you Maximum Ride?" I got a nice little snarl in reply.

"Erasers don't ask questions. They attack." My collar whispered to me, oh yeah, I forgot to mention, it has a little communication device my master just installed. Fun, right?

Suddenly, I felt a rush of electricity run through my bones, and my knees buckled and I was on them on the ground. I closed my eyes and focused everything in my being to not black out but just rest for a minute.

* * *

Max looked at the Eraser. Was she knocked out? She was on her knees and barely moving.

"Way to go, Max!! How'd you fry her without me and Ig?" The Gasman excitedly asked, about to jump from his hiding place in the Oak trees to run to the semi-fried Eraser.

Max looked at the white-haired girl and guessing at what Gazzy was about to do, she put her hand up to signal not to come down.

'Aren't all the Erasers destroyed?' Max pondered. The Eraser looked barely their age, that is, hers, Fang's and Iggy's. Erasers usually appear about 30 or so and they're usually wearing creepy suits. Normally, Max would just tear a girl like this apart but she seemed so…different. So….not bloodthirsty.

Max shifted her weight on her feet and got ready for fighting, she could tell the girl was still breathing and different or not, she was an Eraser.

* * *

I opened my eyes and the light of the day poured in, dazed, I remembered what I had to do again. Groaning, I got to my feet.

"Fuck, I _hate_ this collar" I pulled on the metal bane of my existence a bit and felt some electricity in my hand. Flicking away the extra-static electricity I looked over at the "flock leader" (I had heard the term "flock" used by my master).

It seemed like it would be easy enough to knock her off her feet from the stance she was in. Another lovely snarl. Nice. I waited for her to attack, and then I realized that she was waiting for me. Maybe getting cautious at the fact I didn't attack her outright. I began thinking of several ways to take her down if one just wasn't enough.

Then she spoke.

"Who sent you?" She demanded in a snarl. "All of the Erasers are dead."

Oh, this is going to be fun.

I went back to calculating her moves, two can play the "lets-pretend-we're-mute-and-deaf-and-have-no-idea-what-the-other-person-is-saying"game. I glanced at the tree directly behind her and decided the best way to take out a mutated bird-kid was to take out her wings. Granted I had yet to see them.

So, my plan in taking the leader out would be to ram her into a tree. Yup, dirty, simple and quick. Besides, I hate killing (for those who forgot about the traumatized rabbit, it was only one chapter ago I mentioned it). I could take out her wings and just carry her to my master. Then he could make his trophy and I'd be let off the whole slave/fighter thing.

And then the rest of the flock came to mind. This was going to be a bitch.

"Yes, well I didn't get the memo, Max dear." I began moving to the side, ready to attack and then heard something in a bush nearby and turned in time to dodge a bullet to my head, I saw something that looked like a robotic human, folding possibly robotic wings behind its back, and felt a chill down my spine.

"What…is….that?" I stared at it and it appeared to be staring back, then it rose up the gun it was shooting at me with and aimed again, wait…was the gun a part of it?

I jumped back and noticed there was more, and then I noticed that some had a wolfish demeanor and all of them had wings and were aiming attacks at me and Max. I heard Max shout instructions and saw them; the flock erupting from the trees to attack the human-cyborg-things.

Despite the whole I'm-trying-to-be-killed situation, I stared in awe as I saw the bird-kids up close. They looked beautiful, in a Christian cherub guardian sort of way.

They began to fight all of the human-cyborgs and before long I was too, in my wolf form of course.

When I'm a wolf, I feel strong and powerful. I feel almost invincible (and in my particular case this is about semi-true). I just fought what was attacking me through instinct, and best of all, it's not murder if you're a robot.

Then I noticed how the flock seemed to be outnumbered. From what I had heard about them, this normally wouldn't be a problem but something had to have been wrong because they looked like they were losing. These things were getting hit after hit with the bird kids and all my robot things were smashed to smithereens so, buzzed about fighting robots (I can't help it, it's my animalistic instinct) I just sat and howled to get their attention.

Oh I got it, shot after shot was aimed at me and I miraculously dodged each bullet, which told me either they had bad aim or were running out of ammo. I jumped and smashed wings first because it is the best way to destroy something robotic with wings.

Before I knew it most of them were destroyed and the rest gone, so I sat on my rump, licking various wounds I got in the battle. The wounds healed in no time and I was back in my human form.

"Phew, that was a good fight." I smiled toothily at the flock which most of them glowered at me, except for the blind one who looked in my general direction.

"So…Maxie, may I call you that? I like the sound of it better than Max," a little buzzed from the fight, I grinned looked at her and got a snarl in reply.

"Your dear little flock seems to be out of energy, why is that?" Yet another snarl reply

"Oh well, you see, I don't really want to do this but it's the only way for my freedom." I clapped my hands together and walked over to Max, whose wings looked a little ruffled.

"Now then, my master is going to be a bit angry at me for not fighting you so he'll most likely shock me in a few seconds." Max aimed a punch at me and I dodged and grabbed her fist just as I felt the shock therapy come.

One fried flock leader, order up! A few minutes later I shocked every single one of them except for the little black Scottie. He growled at me as I picked him up and then he spoke, snapping at me.

"Brute! Let us go! Help! Kidnap! Dognap!" I knocked him out through pinching the right nerve. It would be a long wait for the truck to carry these bird-kids and I really did not want a mutant dog shouting randomly and drawing normal people's attention.


End file.
